vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Alien Races
A being that comes from a world other than Earth, but are from the same plane or dimension as Earth, I. E. extra-terrestrials. The kind of being matters little the origin of that being does. A being from another dimension is called an Outsider. Several Alien species are known to exist. Alien Worlds both visited and unvisited. Aliens are bring up the Age of Majority Issue in Earth law with differing maturity rates. Andorians A blue people with Antenna. Minor conact in that some were rescued form Orion slavers. No "official" contact. Ane Elnanti sapiens quadripi (Earth Classification -- Aepyceros greysoni "Greyson's Gazelle") Ane have the curious position of being Aliens. Earth natives, and outsiders. Aneilog Elnanti sapiens homoni Changed Ane from the World of Coventry. Denobulan A ship rescued by the Solar Patrol. Denobulans are close to Earth. A gregarious people. The Corps of Discovery is in diplomatic contact. (META: Dr. Plox from ST: Enterprise.) El Aurian Auiran eternis -- Evidence by a shipwreck survivor in the person of one Guinan. She was rescued from her damaged runabout. She is an admitted Terraphile. Little is known about the race other than they once had an extensive stellar empire. Guinan herself was last driven off Earth by the Vegans. She got away due to a fast ship. She has given the Warp Drive Project as much information as she has on the Vegans in the form of a cheap science fiction adventure novel, The Storm from Orion. The book is designed to impress anyone reading it of its utter worthlessness as literature. Guinan has taken an apartment in Long Beach and is working with the Project. It is her only chance of getting her damaged ship repaired. A Second El Aurian was located on the planet Enkidu, a Solar rouge between Earth and Kentari. Geman's ship was on the surface and he was rescued from cold sleep. Engineers are attempting to mix and match his ship and Guinin's to make one ship. Grays The crash in Roswell New Mexico was real. It didn't just leave bodies it left survivors. Things were made even more difficult for the Air Force when both the wreck and the aliens vanished without a trace, courtesy of the nascent Team Alpha. The clumsy cover story was all they had left. The alien survivors remain race unknown, and origin unknown. Communication was never achieved. If that was alleviated at a later date or the fate of the aliens all is unknown. Bureau 13 believes the Roswell wreck to be the source of most of the Team Alpha super science. Other incidents provided evidence of similar aliens (The Grays) but nothing as concrete as ships and/or bodies. Credible reports of Grays have not been seen since 1981. Bureau 13 note: The Ane History Scouts have indicated that the Greys are a species from very far away called the Farcits. Their presence was due to a wormhole and they do not have warp drives. There is no evidence of the wormhole locally, it has closed. We will not be seeing them again. Iconian Evidence from a beautiful bowl found on Mars. It contained a psychometric message. During the big media show of the strange discovered artifact one reporter put a finger on it. The first person to handle the bowl without gloves. It psionicly "attacked" him. The affected reporter spoke of a strange trilateral race of wispy anatomy. Very proud of their accomplishment. Where they come from or what they are beyond that is not known. The bowl was the mental equivalent of "Kilroy was Here". He has since received therapy from the local Ane and has joined the ranks of Human Telepaths. Kentauri Homo sapiens kentari -- Contact. The Kentari are Humans with some interesting drifts. The culture is an expression of Ancient Greek culture that was never conquered or over written by another culture. They are sensual and open about it. A shock to the puritanical impulse of many Earth cultures. The Drifts? Green hair. The science wonks are still trying to figure out how that happened. Klingon In space now. Therilan pointed out a Klingon ship on the way to Coventry. They are commented on being aggressive and fond of fighting, highly honorable, and family oriented. Kulad Mondagan kulad -- One example Ingala Fruupurp a survivor from a damaged warp drive ship "The Beast" He arrived with five others who all died. Naming himself Chevy Impala he made several attempts to blend in with the locals with varying rates of failure. His last try was the most successful, he was only seen as queer as hell. Chevy attempted to repair his ship, failing for lack of training and materials, but in the meanwhile he made a friend in a young man named David Lamb. David learned warp drive physics in the process. Chevy was recently rescued by the Warp Drive Project along with his ship due to the knowledge of David. The Beast has been repaired and Ingala Fruupurp has turned it over to the Corps of Discovery as a scout. Orion Rigina sapiens auri, Rigina sapiens verdi. Orions have made their living presence known. An attempted raid on Earth was detected and smashed. Those that found themselves in life boats are currently on Earth. *'Body --' Male, died of anoxia on Builder Station, (got lost). *'Film --' Palace melodrama complete with sex, violence, violent sex, and sexy violence. Ends with "bad" girl's graphic execution by slow impaling while the rest of the cast feasts around her. *'Magazine --' Gladiator Weekly. A resource for dabblers in owning gladiators. A look at Orion slave culture. *'The Storm from Orion --' Second hand information on the "Vegan Tyranny" by Guinan. *'Survivors --' both Green and Gold Orions. A picture of life in the Orion Colonies that is current is being assembled. *'Fresher bodies --' Non-survivors from the raid have been supplied to medical colleges for study.. The endeavor is to learn enough about Orion culture so the next time they come it will be a meeting of equals and peaceful relations can be established as equals, not clients. Vegan Tyranny Known of, little information. One dead vegan battleship has been observed; a victim of fratricide. Guinan mentioned being driven off of Earth by the Vegans. It is certain that Vegan agents are on Earth. It is suspected they may be the direction behind things like Team Alpha. The Vegans are Orion. They are a branch of the Great Orion Empire that held on when the rest of it crumbled away. They have been failing as a political will and force for several centuries. With no ability to replace the great warships they inherited they turned to subterfuge to prepare worlds for conquest. Vegan Infiltrators The Infiltrators have been discovered; slugs that take over the body of a Human. These things are genetic monsters created by the Vegans themselves. The few contacted indicate that the network that once supported them has fallen apart. Many are still working on inertia. They have created organizations to disrupt politics and peace. They didn't make Team Alpha, but will gladly use them. When removed from a Human they leave a mental wreck. They so subsume control of the body that the Human becomes a passenger in their own skin. It destroys people. The search for the infiltrators is slowly gaining ground. They are difficult to detect without immobile medical equipment (MRI, CAT) An ultrasound can find one, but the examination must be done closely. Only rare galactic level technology can detect one at a distance. Qzin Pacarti qizonti Cat like Aliens. Carnivores that consider the Galaxy their larder. They are hostile. Slow ship spotted near Centauri. Slow ship near Earth. The slow ship hear Earth was destroyed in a mutual disadmiration event with an Orion scout. The slowship in the vicinity of Kentari was towed back to the Patriarchy by the ADF Gunga Din and dumped, along with a warning that dire consequences await any agression. Tellerite Cyloid cyginus Pig like stout fellows that like to trade. They are in contact with Earth. A getting acquainted period has started. Trade has begun mainly in unique things produced by both worlds.The Tellerites love Earth Comic books among other things. they trade heavily with Blackmane's Comics & Games Vicharrian Humanoids similar to Elves in appearance. They showed up recently in ships that equal the best we are currently building. We are apparently at the limit of their practical range. The Vicharrians apparently have Jedi and that guided them to Earth, a place with Jedi. Dude the universe isn't stranger than you imagine, it's stranger than you '''can' imagine.'' The Vicharrians are playing nice so far. They are not universal peace and love types. The mostly prefer to make love not war. Vulcans Vuhlkantra -- suvel nahan (Thinking person) The first Vulcans were rescued from a stranded scout ship in Saturn's orbit. They have a counselor office on Earth. Formal Ambassadors are in the works. Category:Lexicon Category:Alien Races Category:Space Category:Lists